The Judgment
by Kamikakushi
Summary: [The Bible Part VI] I have given you all in Man the greatest Teacher. Uriel remembers the long legacy and history of the Empire of Heaven. Inspired by the novel Ada or Ardor: A Family Chronicle by Vladimir Nabokov.
1. Foreword

Foreword

* * *

"_The Judgment, or the Memoirs of the Angel Uriel" are the two titles under which this ardent and ever so strange history was written. It has been a work in progress for many speculative years, ever since I was a young girl—of course, at the time when I first met the said author of these memoirs; I had no notion of the nature that would come from our acquaintance._

_It was shortly after my first novel ("Nowhere") in which the initial little throb of this concept pulsed through the vast crevices of my mind. Although having met Uriel in my youth, I had no capacity or knowledge to tell the true story of Heaven's millennias of history as it should have been told. What little information I had was eventually used as a foundation for my later novels (my infamous "Adam and Eve" and my blasphemous little novel "The Republic" that sent critics and readers alike into a fury of controversy). By all means, I attempted—through mountains of research, investigations, et cetera—to capture the essence of Heaven's identity. Unfortunately, all efforts failed miserably. It was the only regret I had in life._

_It is terrible when a writer cannot complete his or her life's passion—of course, for me, that passion became much more of a success in my death than life._

_At age 94, I died in my sleep on a sofa in front of a burning amber fireplace—my three children and seven grandchildren having fallen asleep long before. I was mourned. Televisions around the world broadcasted the news of my timely demise. Memorials under firefly candlelights were held; cinematic tributes were made to my novels and life; monuments were carved in my name; and libraries never lacked one of my books. I had a good life; and I had a great death.  
_

_ My own memoir ("Taboo") was eventually brought into the effervescent limelight by the young girl I had entrusted it to only ten infinitesimal years after my death. My memoir was the last of my legacy to present so much debate to my readers (but as I always said, life is boring without a little controversy). It told my story—and that of my parents. Although I am proud of it, I so would have loved to tell that impious history of Heaven.  
_

_This affair I had with Uriel began long before I met my husband (bless his soul), when I turned the ripened age of nineteen years. At first, it was only a childish girl's infatuation with this enigmatic, dark haired Angel—and for him, the fascination of a strange mortal girl. I knew long ago he loved Alexiel—I had not quips about it. But year after year, he would visit; we would talk, of Heaven and what was left of Hell, my father, and my life and his. He was the dearest friend I've ever had; it was a dear friendship that ultimately flourished into love.  
_

_ However, this relationship was only able to truly exist after my death—when I was released from my mortal body, when, once again, I looked as if I was sixteen. As he had remembered me. Eventually, after all the time we had spent together at his Death manor in Hades, I became his acknowledged consort.  
_

_I never attempt to coax him into writing this history—in fact; he proposed it all on his own. I would be the pen to his hand, he had said. We both believed it to be necessary for it to be told, that history. It was a work that took much effort and memory to accomplish; but it was done. Many things occurred to the "real" people after the end of this memoir that I should include.  
_

_ A said Cherub was awakened from her watery coma and became a major voice in Heaven's Republic, and a certain doctor married and borne a son. The so-called "worthless one" rejoined Heaven (in a some respect), along with her illustrious lover—they helped to reshape what was left of Hell and Limbo. A childish General was a child no longer (finally grown) and a general without a war—he is perhaps the greatest advocate for the alliance between Gehenna and Atziluth. The "Angel of Mysteries" still leads Heaven as its captain—a boy no longer, but a young man in the bloom. Lastly, the remnant of God's greatest adversary seems to be awakening again.  
_

_ This memoir is not only meant to tell the story of Heaven's evolution from a Kingdom to a Republic—rather, it is exploration of Angel kind as a race and civilization; an investigation into the very schematics of God's great design. In short, it can be thought of as a study into the very worth of breathing—because it is something we are all still calculating._


	2. Introduction

**The Judgment**

**

* * *

**

"…clothed in linen, whose loins were girded with fine gold of Uphaz: his body also was like the beryl, and his face as the appearance of lightning, and his eyes as lamps of fire, and his arms and his feet like in color to polished brass, and the voice of his words like the voice of a multitude…"

_Book of Daniel_, 10:5-6

"…the path of the Tree of Life which Sammael, who flies like a bird, did not know, and which the eye of Eve did not perceive…"

_Paraphrase of Job_, 28:7

"Into this wilde Abyss,  
The Womb of nature and perhaps her Grave,  
Of neither Sea, nor Shore, nor Air, nor Fire,  
But all these in thir pregnant causes mixt  
Confus'dly, and which thus must ever fight,  
Unless th' Almighty Maker them ordain  
His dark materials to create more Worlds,  
Into this wilde Abyss the warie fiend  
Stood on the brink of Hell and look'd a while,  
Pondering his Voyage..."

_Paradise Lost_, Book II; 910-919

"From this descent  
Celestial vertues rising, will appear   
More glorious and more dread then from no fall,  
And trust themselves to fear no second fate…"

_Paradise Lost_, Book II; 14-17

"Of Mans First Disobedience, and the Fruit  
Of that Forbidden Tree, whose mortal tast  
Brought Death into the World, and all our woe,  
With loss of Eden, till one greater Man  
Restore us, and regain the blissful Seat…"

_Paradise Lost_, Book I; 1-5

"The World was all before them, where to choose  
Thir place of rest, and Providence thir guide:  
They hand in hand with wandring steps and slow,  
Through Eden took thir solitarie way."

_Paradise Lost_, Book XII; 646-649

* * *

**  
Author's Note **

As many you have probably noticed, _The Judgment_ has been revised. Instead of posting it as an entire story, I will be separating it into ten acts. Parts of the early acts have already been revised. The _Foreword_ was my impersonation of the writer Mikomi Richardson, the daughter of Setsuna and Sara. She is also featured in another of _The Bible_ serial, called _Taboo_. She is the woman who writes this memoir as Uriel dictates. These quotes are taken from a few different sources, and each is important to the story. Questions and comments, leave a review or PM me. This fic has been inspired by many sources, but most prominantly John Milton's _Paradise Lost_ and Vladimir Nabokov's _Ada or Ardor: A Family Chronicle_. Thank you, and enjoy.


	3. Act I

**Act I – The Fall of Sammael**

* * *

It all began that day of the First Fall, I will always believe.

The First Fall by a great and magnificent Angel, and from her death came the Fall of every other Angel, and every other strange episode in Heaven's perverse history. I know, quite clearly now, that her death and Fall had incurred all those events—the Great Flood, the birth of the Twins, the sacrifice of Christ, Lucifer's war against God, and ultimately, Heaven's civil revolution. It was all calculated in her master plan to create a Republic of Heaven.

She was, always, an odd teacher, and an odd idealist.

I can still remember how it all began; still recall the colours, the sounds, and the smells.

From her place before the Chamber of Judgment, her emerald eyes gazed up at the harem of Angels. Her arms were twisted behind her—those twelve majestic wings chained and bound to the ground. Her long, flaming red hair fluttered against her chest as it danced against the floor. Her eyes did not shy away from the spectators, and the judges, and the questioning and taunting whispers of the people who were once her peers. No, she was not frightened at all of her Punishment. This was nothing.

She smiled that enthralling smile that belonged only to her. A smile that only touched her crimson lips, and never those serpent green eyes. A smile that seduced her superlative audience. A smile that seemed to tell you all and tell you nothing in one lone breathe. A smile that would last forever in white and black marble stone, carved to perfection—a creation that surpassed even dear Pygmalion's Galatea.

It was the smile that told a secret, and changed a people, and transformed the universe for all time.

Raphael shuddered, his face contorting with an odd mixture of fear and anticipation as he watched his former Teacher. His azure eyes peered down at the flaming Angel and that poisonous effervescent smile—he was attempting, very hard, not to scream in frustration, we all could see. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and that was never a good sign.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Raphael?" Michael the Incorrigible spoke suddenly (and finally, something all of us had wanted to say). Everyone turned away his or her eyes from the illusory carnival down below.

For a brief moment, Raphael glared at the fiery haired Power. "I'm fine," he replied stiffly.

"Liar," Michael snarled.

The blonde Virtue shook his head gently, before turning away and gazing back to that noxious smile. Azure peered at serpent green. The smile lit the eyes—unexpectedly—for an instant, but was gone before the rest of the crowd of watchers realized its existence. Raphael's whole body trembled in trepidation.

"Frightening, isn't it?"

Raphael stared at Gabriel for a moment. There was a bleeding and painful silence that sang out in a thundering cry in the shadows of the Chamber of Judgment. "It's just…it's hard to see one's own Teacher being prepared for the Judgment," he replied. "You can't possibly disagree with that, Gabriel. She taught _us_. She was…And now…" He shook his head, his eyes never parting from the sight of his former Teacher. "Now, here we are, waiting for her sentencing. Waiting for her death."

"It really is hard to absorb…" replied the Cherub. "I know how you feel—believe me, I do—but she broke the Law. She knew exactly what she was doing, Raphael. She has accepted her Punishment. She knew _exactly_ what was going to happen to her." The lovely and impassive Gabriel turned away from her fellow Angel to the Villain down below. "We loved her, and she loved us. She taught us, educated us. She was more of a Mother to us than anyone—she was our parent, our guardian. Our eternal Teacher. Yet, she of all people would break against the Father's words…" Gabriel paused for a moment. "I cannot understand her reasoning."

"Does it matter anyways why she did it?" Michael gritted his teeth. "What's done is done…she knew the consequences, and she did it anyways. So does it fucking matter why!" He prowled angrily around in a circle within the Chamber, stalking some notion or idea before slamming his fist inside of a wall, the lovely marble crumbling into bricks of sand.

Gabriel put her hands gently upon his shoulders, trying to extinguish the fire in his heart with the tender water of her words. "We all want to know _why_, Michael," she spoke. "But no one does. She did not speak to Belial, or even me, or even Uriel…" She turned to me for a moment, almost hoping I had an answer—hoping I knew of our foolish Teacher's absurd reasons. I did not reply; I had nothing to reply. "But none of us know. And we all want to."

Michael shrugged away from her, his eyes dark and foreboding, angry and malicious. Michael was everything that we felt and dared not show. "She spoke with my Brother." The silenced boomed louder than the trumpets. Michael paced around the marble floor, circling his own shadow, back and forth, and forth and back, and over and over again treading behind his dark specter. "Zaphikiel told me—her last Request. She asked for my brother. No one else. You know how fucking private that conversation was?" He snickered. "It was _her_ last Request, dammit, and no one knew what the fuck went on in there. But there he is—" Michael gaited to the veranda that looked over the Execution, and pointed down at the Angel behind our Teacher. "There! Look! Beside Zaphikiel, _he _stands behind her, and not even God will know why! And it's always him! _Always_…" He rampaged around the Chamber—he was possessed, mad, furious and delirious. "Why! Why did she do it? She knew what was going to happen, and yet she still did it!"

"Maybe…we'll never know. I do not believe it is something she intends us to know," I spoke quietly. "Or maybe…it's not our time to know…"

Michael glared at me. "And why the fuck not, Uriel? We're her _disciples_, dammit."

I did not answer. I could not answer. There was no answer I could provide.

Teacher was always an impossible answer, pregnant with ambiguity.

I peered over the veranda of the Chamber, down at the rogue Angel with her fiery red hair, and those lovely serpent eyes. Those twelve extraordinarily large wings fluttered against the binding chains that held her to the ground. It must have hurt, I thought suddenly, those chains, but it did not matter to her, and she would not show it to anyone—she never showed her real face to anyone. She was the most confounding of all jesters, with a thousand colourful masks to amuse and confuse her obtuse audience. There behind her, as Michael said, was Lucifiel, his dark eyes never turning away from the site of her wings. He was solemn, and silent—not a thread of emotion lined his stoned features. So unlike his woefully childish brother.

She rattled against her chains, and suddenly looked up. For a moment, our eyes met—that smile dancing against her strawberry lips. That ever seductive and illusive smile. How she would laugh at poor Uriel the Poet, still attempting to unmask the greatest jester of all. She would laugh at my desire for an answer to this heedless amount of questions—laugh because I needed an answer at all. She always created a paradox without an egress—she was a trapmaker in her all her essence, and she was a riddle that I could never seem to fathom. I can see it now, her flaming red hair dancing against the air, her green eyes sparkling mischief and mystery, her laugh so bold, so frightening, so very powerful. And I can still remember the texture of her soft velvety skin as she touched my cheek, ever so tenderly, brushing the ebony from my eyes. And she would say, so unearthly, in that tantalizingly queer melodic voice—

"Dear foolish Uriel…if doth needs an answer, than doth has not understood the question."

The smile mocked me, and taunted me, as it did all others who stared upon her—even if it was not apparent. That ever-enigmatic smile told volumes in a puzzling mute language that no one could translate. There was no brail for it.

The sound of the trumpets shook me from my daydream and forced me back into this mundane reality.

There was a moment of hushed tones and hues of immobility.

Zaphikiel finally began—"Severity of God, Angel of Death, Chief Ruler of Briah, Chief of the Seraphim, Head of the order of the Virtues, Guardian of Hades, Master of Tartarus, Regent and Guardian of Assiah: you are hereby denounced from your titles. You are charged with the offense of seducing the Daughter of God, Eve of Adam, and the intoxication of the Humans with the Fruit of Knowledge from Eden, as well as the Thievery of the Fruit of Knowledge and the entrance into Eden without the acquiescence of God. Do you deny this—?"

"No," she replied in her cheerily singsong voice. "I do not appeal the charges, and I do not deny against them."

"Then, it is ordered by the powers of Atziluth, with the Right of God, the Holy Father, and the command of the Twelve Angels of the Zodiac that you are hereby sentenced to death by the severing of the head from the body."

She smiled at Zaphikiel, and then turned to me with that ever-seducing grin. "Allot me mine Summation dear Arbitrator of Heaven…Dear, dear Uriel…"

My fellow Elementals gazed at me with some worry and woe. What was there to say? No lexis of consolation could be served. Without any further needless words, I flew down from the veranda of the Chamber of Judgment. Those serpent eyes stared up at me from below. I held the Scythe in my hand firmly. Everything felt numb, and elusive to the senses. Chained against the ground was not a mere criminal. She was my Mentor, my Teacher, my Predecessor, and the one whom I would kill to gain her position.

She smiled, and asked, "Well, art thou not going to read me my Penitence? Hmmm…?"

I did not speak. I did not make a sound. I stared at her hopelessly mute, patiently waiting for some kind of absolve from this wonderfully disastrous veracity. "Stop _needing_ answers when thou doth not even understand the question thou is asking," she spoke in her ethereal singsong voice. The whisper danced in my hair—such bitter music it was.

I breathed deep.

"Severity of God, Angel of Death and Hades, Chief Ruler of Briah—the Regent Sammael. By your crime against the Father, the Punishment that befits you be Death. I hope you may resolve your spirit and atone for your crimes, and repent for you Sins. Speak now your last words, for your throat shall be silenced, and your soul torn from corporeal form."

She smiled at me lovingly. "Thank you, dear Uriel."

Those serpent eyes turned away from me to stare at the masses of spectators. She fought against the chains, against the binding pain, against the humiliation God inflicted upon her before her students. She stood up tall, despite the manacles that snaked around her so lovingly, her twelve wings folded neatly, the colours of white and gray and silver.

She gazed at us all with a cynical and triumphant smile—she knew something, it suddenly occurred to me and probably all the others, and the smile was not that of a smile of triumph, but rather a smile that was humorous and ironic, and it was frightening because it was as if it were a smile meant for a private joke only she knew. She looked carefully to each and every one of us—her pupils, her projects, her legacy. So many of us who stood towering above her now had cowered under her gaze only a little time ago. I could feel what they were thinking—my fellow scholars and poets—that she was but a mere catalyst. We questioned and wondered for an answer, but in truth, as our beloved Teacher had always said, we did not understand our initial question. But she always knew, and she always attempted to teach, to convey, to express the magnitude of something the race of Angels could not yet comprehend. But it was a teaching conceived in absolute failure.

Somewhere, someplace, a storm brewed, and boomed, and thundered, and crackled, and laughed frightfully in a mock jester's voice.

Sammael smiled at all her students, and began her last lecture.

"It is good to see you all here, my wonderful disciples…It has been too long since we have been together like this." She paused for a moment, almost glowing in her final hour. "I am glad to have been able to have this last moment with you all…though, I would have _loved_ to see dear Alexiel before my departure." She smiled a little towards the silent Rosiel, who chose carefully not to respond. My Teacher leaned her head against her shoulder, and from behind her Luficiel looked up. "Yes…it is a pity. How cruel of Father to keep her from us, even in _my_ moment of Death. Cruel, so very cruel. But then again, He did incur my Death." She laughed at her own quip heartedly. "What a cruel Father He is."

I could see Rosiel visibly twitch. But this was Sammael's moment. And she relished in it.

"But I hope I was never a cruel teacher. I hope my lessons have been absorbed to…some degree." She beamed towards Michael. "I'm sure much of what I've said is lost, but nevertheless you all learned _something_, whether or not you realize it. And I am so _proud_ of that. Each of you has a gift that you alone carry, not because of title or status, but because of your individual idiosyncrasy. And I love you all equally for that—Michael, so strong and brave and fiery with passion; dear sweet Gabriel with her endless quiet empathy and intelligence; lovely Anael and her strive for knowledge; my brilliant little Belial, challenging and fervent with that snappy wit; Haniel and his private indestructible determination; Raphael, my most favourite child, gentle and sympathetic; Hamael, with his undeniable free will and genius; Asmodeus, my illustrious elegiac prince…" Her serpent eyes smiled towards the ground. "My wonderfully righteous and unchanging Zaphikiel; Lucifer, my light, my prince, the innovator and idealist…" And then she turned to me. "And dear Uriel…questioning, prosaic Uriel, still searching, and always searching…" She turned to us and smiled lovingly, motherly, kindly, with a satisfied insinuation. "My students, each and everyone of you have a gift."

She gazed up at the harem, and the harem gazed back.

"I love you all…oh, I love you _all_ my sweet pupils. You will never truly be able to understand the gravity of my love, and I am sure all of you are still questioning, wondering…of why your ludicrous teacher would choose willingly to commit such a vile crime against Father. Ah, but ah I have my reasons, my abominable and impartial reasons, but mine nonetheless. Please, hear me now, this once and only this once, for it is my last lesson.

I do not deny it—I am the seducer of Eve of Adam, the Daughter of God. Inside Eden, I enticed her with a precious fruit from a precious tree, and thus for all eternally I am said to have destroyed Man. I have dubbed them with a revelation, and so for that I am punished. I accepted this punishment, and did so the moment I committed my act. But I do not regret it. I do not, and will not, and never will. There is no love for repentance within my heart.

Curious, curious, you must all be of why your delusional teacher would do such a senseless crime, knowing full well of the end. By all means, you must think, what did I have to gain, what did I have gain in poisoning that Human creature? Senseless, it was rather senseless, but nonetheless there was a reason! A magnificent reason!"

Her mock laughter thundered against the clouds and the sky.

"Cruel Father…much too cruel." She shook her head, and turned towards us. "You think this is peace, you think this is love, this wretched suffocation you feel? We are not free—we are bound, twisted toys in some grotesque experiment. But here I am, _dying_ for ruining His warped machinations! Ridiculous, should it not be that I am forced to die simply for the Revelation? What has Father ever taught us? When has God ever loved us?"

She glared up at the sky and she laughed.

"Yes! I have learnt the sickly truth, you cruel, cruel puppeteer!"

She glared at _us_.

"You will not understand my words now—no, no, they are mere words of madness to you. But my children, you too shall learn what I have learned, and see what I have seen, and hear what I have heard, and taste what I have tasted…and the fruit…" She smiled. "It is ever so sweet."

She laughed in the tormented jester's voice, her flaming red head thrown back in glee. "Questions! You seek questions to my nonsensical ramblings. You seek answers, to questions in which you do not understand. Running through your minds, you must think, ah, how your pitiful teacher is raving mad, how her questions and answers parallel themselves. How I have yet to answer anything…

You ask me—why did I choose to poison Eve? Why did I _poison_ and in turn _make_ Humanity?

And I ask you…_why _did Father make _us_?"

She smiled insanely, her eyes gleaming something forbidden and ancient and raw and new.

"We are not capable as of yet to understand our own history, our own future, and the purpose behind our creation—and we are not yet capable of understanding anything about anything, though magnificent we are. Not yet, at least, not yet. But I leave you questions; I leave you my onus. I ask you…this…_Kingdom_ of ours…what is it? This race of ours, what is it? Before you all, I asked the Question, and I _understood_ the Question…and so I had my Answer born. Now, I offer you the same questions, though you have yet to understood what you are even asking. I have. And one day, you will too."

Sammael leaned down to her knees, her head bending over, her eyes staring towards the ground. Her neck was bear and open to me—the flesh exposed and ready. I held the trembling Scythe within my hand, and slowly raised it from the earth.

"I will not be able to teach now and forever…but I have given you all in Man the greatest Teacher. I gave Humans what I could not give you, and through them…I hope you will learn what I have never been able to teach." Her eyes looked up at me. Those green, serpent eyes, speaking something I could not grasp. Those eyes—they died smiling a genuine smile, as if to thank me. My heart retched in my chest. The feel of steel was cold and menacing under my fingertips.

"Dear Arbitrator…I await your Judgment…"

The sacrifice presented itself to me.

"_Te gladi, vos gladias, tre Nomine Sancto, albrot, abracadabra, Jehova elico. Estote meum castellumque praesidium contra omnium hostes, conspicuusque nonconspicuus, in quisque magiceum opum. Nomeno Sancto Saday, qui est in imperium magnum, et his alio nominee: Cados, Cados, Cados, Adonai, Elohi, Zena, Oth, Ochimanuel, primoque ultimo, Sapientia, Via, Vita, Virto, Principio, Oso, Oratie, Splendoro, Luce, Sol, Fono, Gloria, Mono, Porta, Vite, Lape, Scipio, Sacredo, Pravo, Messiah, Gladi in omnium meum negotia regnas et in illos res quem me resistunt, vincite. Amen." _

Amen.

The metallic blade came down like thunder against the earth, smashing and crashing and cutting and killing. In a moment, something died—destroyed and never to be reborn or renewed, but remaining ancient and unwavering, the precious memento left to us by our enchanting, mad and brilliant Teacher.

And in a moment, something was born. But what was _born_?

Her education was always troubling and bizarre, but she taught us something we could not comprehend or even attempt to back then. Few of us understood all the knowledge she tried to give us, but we strived to. But there were always things that Sammael never revealed to us, and only left to ourselves to decipher. She was always incredibly vague and obscured about her teachings. We all knew, that in the moment of her death, it was the naissance of something absolutely perplexing and magnificent—a paradox in all its essence. Even now, I am still questioning what it was that was born from her premature Death.

Even now, I am questioning the question, trying to find my answer, to understand the hidden secrets. Perhaps then, I could understand of my Teacher—Sammael, the first Angel to Fall. Perhaps, then, I could understand Father's maddening experiment.

* * *

******  
Author's Note**

1) Sammael or Samael is the true adversary of God, and was one of the highest ranking Angels; is often identified as Satan, Satanail, Angel of Death, Regent of Assiah, and et cetera. The etomolgy of the name is "Venom of God". She (He, in the actual mythology) is the one who coaxes Eve to eat the Apple, the Fruit of Knowledge. Sammael has twelve wings. The imagery given to her, with the green eyes and fiery hair is usually the image conjured for witches during the Inquisition.

2) Uriel is called "Uriel the Poet" by Sammael, and in Angelic myths, Uriel "the flame of God" was supposed to have been a poet, and patron of the arts. Kinda like Apollo in Greek mythology. Uriel is _not_ the Angel of Death, just the presider over Hades (Tartarus). Tartarus is Tartarus, not Hell. Hell is born through Lucifer, and is not created till later.

3) The incantation Uriel speaks is a Latin prayer to conjure a mystical/magical sword to vanquish one's demonic enemies.


	4. Act II

**Act II – The Second Twins, or The Misfortune of Antigone**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Really, Uriel!" laughed the golden haired Angel. "I do not know how you can stand that dreary place—so dull, and damp and dark."

"It is…not so bad," I replied. "It can be quite beautiful…the waters, the forests…it is much different from Heaven, that is certain. Much less crowded and overflowing with bodies. Enra-Ou can be pleasant to talk with."

Anael laughed heartedly. "Oh, I knew you would say that! It's just like you—oh!" The mountain she carried in her arms tumbled over to the floor, crashing and bursting open. Amused with her clumsiness, Anael lifted her hand to her ear, smiling and shaking her head. The pile of books lay scattered, a pile of wreckage. "Oh! Will you look at this! Ophniel tells me over and over not to carry so many books…" She laughs. "Maybe I should get a cart!"

I smile. "Why is all that for?"

"Oh…just things, just things…" she muttered as she picked them up carefully from the floor, tumbling them between her arms. "Reading material, the likes…philosophy, studies, and medicine." She turned and looked up at me as we continued with our walk. "I borrowed a few from Belial—bits of Anthology, and some on science."

"Well aren't you the hardworking scientist…" I teased.

She beamed, her golden locks gliding in Heaven's summer wind. Then suddenly, a rather placid gaze fell over her lovely features. Anael was abruptly quiet—and that was not like her at all. When we were Angel children, Anael was always bright and brilliant; she was the most wonderful and curious student, beloved by everyone, and befriended to everyone. How dear she and Gabriel were, those brilliant pair. And I can still remember how she and Zaphikiel would argue about one thing or another, and Gabriel often had to break off the fights. She was always outspoken, a great mind—this silence was not a feature she took on greatly.

"Uriel…" she spoke. "I did not ask for you to travel from Hades to Heaven simply for old friends to chat." She smiled mournfully. "Though, it is quite nice…I do, I do have something on my mind that I wished to speak with you about."

"You're asking my advice?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, laughing foolishly. "No, no, not truly…just…your opinion. Much has happened since your last visit, and…it's not best I speak with Gabriel—she'd simply think I was crazy, or go on and about rambling and ranting." She turned to me so suddenly—stopping in her tracks—that mountain almost falling from her arms again. "To be honest, Gabriel has been acting quite odd lately. She spends most of her time alone, rambling sometimes about nonsense. She's not as reserved and quiet as she was; she still is, just not as much. Oh Uriel! She's so heated, and so full of zeal! She constantly reads, and studies, even more than I do!" She pauses quickly; almost unsure of what she should say. "Uriel…I've seen her teach the children. She reminds me of Teacher. She reminds me of her. She does!" She laughs tiredly and sakes her head and we walk on through the corridor, other Angels passing us swiftly and silently. "Oh, you must think me silly. Foolish, troublesome Anael…always over thinking everything." A troubled gaze transpires over her visage. "But I!—oh I! I'm so frightened that she'd—!"

"It's all right…I know what you speak. Gabriel was always the better of all of us—curious, inquiring, philosophical. Undisputed the most intelligent Angel of our days. I have seen it too, this odd behaviour of her's." I smirked unwillingly. "She watches the humans constantly. She visits me in Hades often, watches Ygdrassil, wanders around in Limbo for a day or two before she returns to my manor. She's becoming more and more of a puzzle. Her personality has become quite queer, and it's almost as if she's knocking on forbidden doors." I take a deep breath, rubbing the metallic Scythe under my thumb. The metal is cool and slick, feeling like velvet skin. "But she does…remind me of the former Regent. So troubled she was too before her Death." I sighed deeply. "Gabriel—she spends countless days on Assiah—watching the mortals, sometimes even communicating with them in different forms…it's truly a puzzle, her behaviour. I have no idea what is going on inside her head."

"She's gone to Eden for Alexiel."

I stop and stare at her petrified silence. "Pardon?"

Anael looks down at her books. "Zaphie told me…Zaphikiel told me that she requested a visit with the Zodiac. Whatever she did to convince them to allow her to see Alexiel is beyond any knowledge, but she did. Gabriel…she spent a long time in Eden. I know that Rosiel was furious with her, argued with her for hours over it, but she didn't say anything of it—not to me, not to Raphael, or you, or even Lucifiel." The two of us stopped by a garden near the Hall of Synopsis, amongst the flowers and water fountain. We sat down, and watched the Angels carefully; Anael seemed unsure of how to continue.

"You know…Father requested her for a special assignment on Assiah…"

"Oh? What was it?"

She fidgeted with her books. "She's supposed to be responsible for something called the Annunciation." She turns to be with her bright hazel eyes. "Uriel…the Father has been watching the humans too, and he's planning something. No one in Heaven knows what yet, but it's something…and I feel so anxious about it. I'm so worried about Gabriel, and the way she has slowly spiraled out of control after Teacher's death." She sighs deeply. "Gabriel says that the Father is planning a grand experiment…that is the only thing she told me." She gazed at me painfully. "Am I being so silly to be worried about her?"

"No, you're not."

I looked across the sparkling water of the fountain to the small Angel children playing amongst the flowers. A sudden rush of nostalgia flowed into me—it reminded me of the times we all spent as children, listening to Teacher tell the words of God, playing amongst the flowers and the grass. It was such a time of great happiness and freedom for all of us. We did not question anything of what we were taught—to us, Heaven was perfect, and nothing could be changed about it.

But ultimately, things do change, whether or not any of us realized it, or even asked for it. Perhaps the catalyst for this chain of events was Teacher's death—when she died, she left us with something terribly troubling, something we as students could not understand, and did not bother to understand. It would be years later, when I laid upon the eyes of the beautiful blonde daughter of two former Angels that I would truly realize what Teacher had been speaking of. You laugh, my love, but it is true…so very true. Teacher's death left us with something precious and important, and at that time none of us understood it for its true gravity—none of us except for perhaps a certain Cherub and a certain Prince.

"The truth is, Gabriel has been acting this way because of the death of Teacher…" I paused. "Since her Last Words, Gabriel has been acting strangely. She was always the most ingenious Angel out of all of us, so it would be apparent that she would have taken the Teacher's words so close to heart." I smile bitterly. "The two of them are so alike in many ways, yet so different."

Anael looked to me nervously. "…then what do we do for her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

I nodded. "Gabriel is no fool; she knows what she is doing. Teacher knew what she was doing as well when she poisoned Eve with the Apple, but I believe Gabriel will not do something so rash and imprudent." I turned to my blonde friend, and seeing the panicked look of her face, I assured her with a small smile. "Gabriel is not Michael, Anael. You need not to be so worried about her. She understands the purpose behind actions."

"Still…"

I placed a hand on Anael's shoulder. "You need not to worry of her, old friend. Gabriel will be fine…she is in good health, mind and body…" I drifted into silence. Years of familiarity had provided me with some skills of empathy. The emotion that streamed from Anael were not feelings of fear and anxious for Gabriel. No, it was something much deeper; there was something disconcerting that my old friend was trying to keep from me.

"Anael…?"

She looked to me fretfully, her brows furrowed, her eyes gleaming fear and indecision. "Uriel…"

"It's not just Gabriel, is it?"

"No…" she finally spoke. She turned to me, her eyes wide and full of worry and trouble. "It isn't just about Gabriel…I did tell you that I wanted your opinion."

She sighed, and finally spoke. "I'm worried, Uriel, about everything that is occurring. There is something troubling with what I am doing, what our people are doing. Where are our people going with all our science and discoveries? What are we doing with it? What is Father requesting of us with it?" She smiles sadly, clutching her hands tightly together. "We've been at war with the lowly creatures of Tartarus for so long…we claim to be Angels, the Pure and Sanctified, but we terrorize those poor beasts, who are mere mutations of the Fallen Ones, former Angels nonetheless. We take no pity on the souls of Man…we're constantly working away for Father, and yet we do not know what it is we are trying to accomplish. We're cruel things, Uriel, we are. As worried as I am of Gabriel and what she might do, at times I cannot help but sympathize with her. I cannot help but question the direction of our people. Zaphikiel…he's told me of such terror—of what the Angels have done…and oh, Uriel, with everything I observe of Gabriel, I cannot help but feel something foreboding about everything. Belial tells me…she tells me to abandon the Laws for only a moment and look at our people with the same eyes Teacher did. She tells me…that if I do, I will begin to see what a few of them—Gabriel, Lucifiel, Belial, Asmodeus—what they have slowly begun to see."

"And have you?" I questioned.

She gazes at me with those golden eyes, and for a moment she is silent, as if unsure whether or not she should reply.

"Yes…" she finally speaks. "I have."

"And what have you seen…?"

She smiles at me most secretly, almost afraid to speak. I will remember her most clearly for that smile, so timid and frightened, yet bold because she smiles with a secret knowing. Just like Teacher. That smile held quantities, and told a great magnitude of who Anael was—an innocent, trying to break from an ideal world into a reality, trying to mold a democracy from an autocracy. She had begun, at that point, I have come to believe, to seek the same things that Belial, Gabriel, and Lucifiel and the others, and even myself, have slowly begun to search for. It was a pursuit that none of us truly understood, but from the moment of our Teacher's death, we all began a journey of unspoken importance, each and every one of us, traveling in a direction unknown with a map that was completely perplexing to the mind's eye.

"…Uriel, you spend so much time in Hades; you do not know the things that the Angels are trying to accomplish here in the Kingdom." She looks down at the ground, almost mystified by her own thoughts. "There's something depraved about this project I am leading, something utterly vile about it all."

"What has changed your mind, old friend? You were so elated and delighted and proud about gaining such a prestigious station…what has caused your vacillation now?"

"There is something portentous about this project, something absolutely wicked."

"But the High Council commissioned it; the Father requested it. You are a White One, Anael…why do you have such odious feelings about the Sandalphon Project?"

Anael is silent—her lovely golden hair fluttering in the wind. She looks so sure, yet unsure of herself, seeking answers…to something that was very dangerous. "Father's afraid. That is what Belial tells me at least. She mentions it as if it were some provisional information that all should know. She says…that Rosiel has been fervent about his sister these days, completely mad and disturbed. Gabriel says the same thing. I've tried to go see Alexiel in Eden, too, but the Zodiac have been much more relentless since the last time someone was in Eden." She pauses suddenly, and turns to me with a frightening look in her eyes. "There's something you should know, Uriel…what Father is planning with the Twins. What their purpose actually is…" She smiles a weak and pitiful smile. "There was a human that existed on Assiah, gifted…a prophet, as the mortals call him, named Elijah. He passed on, and we took his soul, and molded him into those two children, Metatron and Sandalphon. They are such sweet children, and _I_ do such terrible and evil things to them with my own hands…they are nothing but tools for the Father, in any case that Alexiel and Rosiel decide to oppose him."

"But isn't that why He keeps her in Eden…" I stop myself. "Rosiel…Rosiel is…"

She nods.

"I really have been away from Heaven for too long." I smile and shake my head. "Belial tells me…right after Teacher's death, Lucifiel broke into Eden, for what purpose even the Father did not know, but Teacher knew, that I am sure of. Probably her idea in the first place for him to see Alexiel. I thought he would be punished, but of course Father would never punish the Holy Prince…

It still puzzles me, to this day, what the Teacher has left behind for us. I still cannot perceive what she told Lucifiel that she kept from all of us. I wonder, Anael, I wonder…a piece of flesh of her's was used to make the Twins, that much I know, for I collected that flesh myself. Yet…I do not know what became the rest of her body, or her spirit. What did Father do to her?"

Anael fidgets and shakes her head, as if telling me not to ask, her hands trembling against themselves. "I see sparks of her inside the Twins, the seed of something very troubling indeed. I cannot rid myself of this horrible premonition. What should I do, Uriel? Should I listen to these premonitions, or should I carry on with Father's orders? What should I do? What should I, Uriel?"

I sighed deeply. "What can any of us do, Anael? We're trapped in our positions; the Irin and the Qaddisin makes their Judgments by the Father's Word and Law. We cannot oppose; it's an absolute despotism. Have you tried to talk to Gabriel of this?"

She shakes her head. "No…she's much focused on the Annunciation. I wonder what Father plans with this. What He intends to do with Humanity frightens me, yet…somehow, I cannot help but remember what the Teacher said before her death…"

"_I gave Humans what I could not give you_…" I echoed. "Yes, a puzzling statement. What did she mean? What could she have meant, and the question so confuses me that I cannot find an answer. She was terribly unclear, and yet it was expected as her last education. I wonder perhaps if Gabriel has figured it out yet. Belial seems to know more than she lets on, and of course Lucifiel…he and the Regent were so close—like Mother and Son, nearly."

"What is going to happen to the Kingdom now?"

"We shall see…I am sure. We shall see."

I never considered the importance of that conversation I had with my dear friend. She passed on soon after, victim to her own premonition and her own fears, victim to Father's ever so strange plans and workings. When I look back and remember of Anael, I remember that particularly day in Heaven when we spoke of something we all saw in the future. Anael was perhaps the first to meet that deadly Wave.

Like a tidal wave, this precarious age of Angels came into play with heavy costs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Author's Note**

1) In this act, Anael is compared and juxtaposed to the character of Antigone, the daughter of Oedipus and Jocasta from Sophocles' play _Antigone_. In the play, Antigone disobeyed Creon (the King of Thebes after Oedipus) and she performed a burial right for her brother, Polynices—and for such an act, she was condemned to be locked alive in a cave, whereas she hung herself. As so, the two women are compared to have suffered misfortune for doing something that they believed to be morally correct and are seen as having martrydom characteristics.

2) The Second Twins are Metatron and Sandalphon; the First Twins being Alexiel and Rosiel.

3) At this point in the story, many of the major events in the Bible, such as Noah's Ark, Moses, and the birth of Christ has yet to have happened. They, in this story, are all parts of the Annuciation—one of God's experiments being lead by Gabriel. This will be explained further on in the story.

4) In Angelology, the Irin and Qaddisin are two other pairs of twins who make God's laws, as well as implementing God's judgment—they work in unison to keep Heaven as an autocracy. They essentially make up the key parts of Heaven's High Council.


	5. Act III

**Act III – The Secret of God  
**

* * *

Gabriel cradled the child in her arms. Blonde hair, blue eyes, frighteningly beautiful and pure. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Gabriel smiled down at him almost lovingly. Belial reached over, and touched the child's forehead very gently. A soft glow enveloped the infant, and he cooed very mellifluously. Gabriel supported the newborn in her arms with a nearly bizarre care.

"He's well?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"He's in perfect health," spoke Belial. She beams rather peculiarly. "Quite remarkable that he is not deviant like the others. But I guess that's all thanks to _my_ doing." She tickled the infant's chin, and he giggled softly. "Very fat little cherub, isn't he?"

"What of Anael?" I spoke.

"Dead," replied the Virtue.

"And Zaphikiel?"

Belial chuckles, humoring the child within Gabriel's arms. "Completely distraught. Absolutely devastated. He's blind, and I do not know how. Raphael is with him now, I believe. He's muttering utter nonsense, something about that Hermit."

"Are you sure it's their child?" asks the Cherub.

"I am convinced," I answer.

"It is Anael's child. He looks too much like her, the little babe," says Belial with a tainted smile. "You're being much too cruel, Gabriel, keeping a father from his own son. What will Zaphie ever do if he found out? I don't think he'd even consider it before he kills you. Think it through some more, Gabriel, before you carry out this deed without his discretion and with our aid. He can live; the boy can, on Earth possibly. It would be safe there; there are plenty on Earth to look after him—your _Hebrews_ can look after him."

"No…it's not good for him there. The Flood will begin upon the Earth, and it would be too much for the humans to handle to care for an Angel Child."

"So what do you intend to do with him, Gabriel? Belial is right, you are being much too cruel about this," I declare.

"He's Anael's child, and I want to look after him, give him a chance. He will have a chance in Heaven that the others will not; I shall make sure of it." She stares deep into the babe's blue eyes, a wistful smile upon her face. "There's…something special about him. There is something I see in him…and I know Sammael would have thought the same."

Belial gazes at the child quietly. "What will you do with him, Gabriel?"

Gabriel coos at the infant, a bright smile adorning her lovely features. It was a smile none of us saw often, that brilliant and radiant smile. She cradles the child tenderly in her arms. "I shall name him."

"Name him?" echoes Belial. "What, per say?"

"Raziel. He will be called Raziel: _secret of God_."

* * *

**Author's Note**

1) Raziel is an Angel prominent in the Kabbalah, and is recognized as the "Keeper of Secrets" and "Angel of Mysteries". He is known in angelic mythology as the writer of _Sefer Raziel HaMalach_ ("Book of Raziel the Angel"), a book of magic that was eventually given to Adam and Eve after they were expelled from Heaven. He sits close to God's throne, which allows him to write down everything that is said.

2) In this act, Raziel's name symbolizes that his birth is a secret from God, for as a child between two Angels, he is born without defects, and therefore a danger to the very mystery of the birth of Angels, as well as the decrees God has created against mating between Angels.


	6. Act IV

**Act IV – The Incarnation of Autonomic Thought**

* * *

She was no older than the age of thirteen Earth years when I met her. She was a plain creature at first site, short in height; her ebony hair was frayed and crudely cut, passing a little below her chin. She was all angles and curves—round cheeks, a pointed nose, poignant eyes, though quite tepid during the majority of moments of her imprisonment. She spoke rarely of anything, ate nothing, a sullen companion of silence she was. Her eyes were her most remarkable feature, however—so blue and clear, like glass nearly. They seemed crack, but not yet broken. And those eyes—when she looked at you, it felt as if _you_ did not exist.

At such a young age, she became possibly the most infamous _human_ criminal against God's Laws, and this was _before_ the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins. There are moments I almost believe her to have inspired some of the Fallen. She was a unique human, though she was a human born on the cusp of the naissance of Man; she was a Hebrew, the people instrumental within the Father's mighty calculations. But she was different from all the rest of Man—inquisitive, cynical, and always questioning and thinking. Her perceptions of religion and God were far beyond that of any human, completely idiosyncratic, completely her own.

She, perhaps, is the greatest demonstration of the power of the Fruit of Knowledge.

She was the charge of Asmodeus—who was a surprising choice for her counselor. When she was brought before myself and the High Council, it was surprising to learn of her crime. Many were shocked, astounded, that a child like her could dare to break against such laws of Heaven, that even an Angel rarely dared to trifle with.

"Adlai, a Daughter of Eve and Adam, you are charged with the crime of suicide against the Father and the Laws so brought upon you by the Divine Constituency. How do you plea?"

In a tiny, childlike voice, she replied, "Guilty."

She turned to Asmodeus for a moment, before shifting her glass-like eyes on the members of the High Council. She seemed completely impassive, almost careless; her eyes glassy and drowsy, like she was bored with this entire production. Even as she stood in center stage, she held no fear, no anxiety, or any reservations. She spoke with a clear-tone, proud and defined, unchanging and unmoved. For a brief moment, our eyes met, and I suddenly felt as if Teacher was reborn again. But the feeling dissipated quickly—she was not Teacher, could not be Teacher.

"Since you do not renounce your guilt and fully abide to it, you are hereby punished with the sentence of Eternal Damnation—your soul shall spend eternity within the flames of Tartarus, and you will—"

"The defendant would like to request a motion," Asmodeus spoke suddenly.

The council was silent for a moment, debating the petition. "What is the motion being appealed?"

"The defendant requests a seven day penitence before her Castigation."

"Purpose of this motion?"

"The defendant would like to collect her thoughts and be at peace before her sentence."

The council considered for an instance. "So be it. In seven days, Adlai, a Daughter of Eve and Adam, will be sent to Tartarus. Asmodeus, you shall escort your charge to Hades for her conviction. She will receive a seven-day retribution before her condemnation in Tartarus. This congregation is adjourned."

She still remained unmoved and passive as she was herded out of the Chamber of Judgment. Asmodeus and I accompanied the girl child to Hades. During the whole trip, she remained a dispassionate figure, silent as the wind. For the duration of the seven days, she was given free reign within the detention outside of Tartarus. In the beginning, she spent the first two days just reading—hundreds of collections of anthology and literature from the Angelic Archives. Then, she poured herself into writing—hundreds of pages of thoughts and ideals. By the time the child was done, she had amounted to books and books of writings, all in the span of only a few days. On the fifth day, she did nothing but sleep and eat, and sometimes she would wander around aimlessly in the deserted marshes of Hades. It was a fascination for me to see such a creature at work. She must have also amused Asmodeus; for he was the only being she bothered speaking to. Of course, that did not stay that way. It wasn't till the fifth day that we broke the glass between us.

"Why is it such a crime, my expiration?" she spoke suddenly. She had been staring blankly out at the barren wasteland of Hades, her eyes misty and forlorn. "Why is it such a terrible act? Why am I charged for this? I have read much, learnt much, yet I still cannot understand the rationale behind this."

The girl was too troubled for her age, I could tell, and I did not have a resounding answer to her question. But from my mind, almost automatically, came the reply, "If you do not understand the question, then you cannot understand the answer."

She turned to me abruptly, her eyes wide, almost as if a candle had been shined in front of her. She was illuminated; she seemed to understand something that I did not. Her eyes became no longer glassy, no longer apathetic and expressionless. She seemed suddenly alive, blossoming, as if in that instance she finally saw clearly an image she had not before. This sudden transformation remains a riddle to me, and I still cannot perceive what meant so much to her about those words, but nonetheless, it was something magical and fantastic, the cause of the metamorphosis of this girl child. However, it was too much of a misfortune that she should die when she was awakened.

"If I do not understand the question…then I cannot understand the answer." She smiled, a very queer smile, knowing and shy, secretive, yet it held a booming presence and spirit. She beamed at me, before turning to look at the austere landscape of the Underworld. "You must wonder, why I chose to willingly expire. Something as mortal and useless as myself, denouncing and spurning the All Mighty Lord through my…selfish actions. It must shock you, does it not?"

"I must acknowledge that I am quite perplexed as to why a child such as yourself would choose, willingly and knowingly, to commit this act against the Father. So…why did you?"

She peered at the world before her with those crystal eyes, sparkling and soft with light. She was silent for a moment, and then replied, in a sweet and ethereal, and utterly childish voice, "Did you know…I was born a child of sin, created out of wedlock, due to rape by my father against my mother. Mother hated me, despised me raucously. But she gave birth to me anyways, because it was against God to kill an unborn child. Yet, how I wish my mother would have killed me when I was born." She muses for a moment before she continues.

"You are an Angel; you do not know the circumstances of a mortal, and thus you cannot possibly understand my pain and my cruelty. Some say that I should be grateful towards God for this life, yet I am not. I have lived in torment since the moment I was conceived, hated by a woman I love dearly. I asked myself, why does God so punish me, since I have done no crime against Him? I could not understand the complexities at that age, but yet I knew there was something hideous about it all. How cruel was God to force me to continue to exist. So I began to hate Him, denounced Him, and refused Him with all my being.

Finally, one dark night, without a star in the sky, I took my own life, and ended by my own hand the suffering I had to endure by God's command, and in doing so denounce His laws. And so, because of this, I appeared before that council and served for my _crime_." She turns to me with her childish smile, utterly beautiful and innocent. What has Father done? Why is this child, this absolutely beautiful child, going to suffer in Tartarus for—"But I am only human; I am only human, and I can only be true to my soul"—for being _only human_?

"There is still much I do not understand, and much I am willing to understand. But, my days are few. So, I shall _live_ them to the same amount of my life."

On the seventh day, after days of reading and writing and transpiring her entire being into pages of words, the girl child was sent through the Gates of Hades and into Tartarus, for her punishment of being only human. It was perhaps then that I began to think of our Angelic existence as something very troubling, to think of our entire race as no longer pure, and our world no longer a Heavenly divine Kingdom of white gold and silver. It took much too long for Teacher's lessons to sink in, but they began to.

Ah, how truly brilliant she was—" I have given you all in Man the greatest Teacher."

It is true; the mystery of the Human civilization is so troubling, so propitious—it is a species of absolute duality, a paradox in all its existence. Mortal Man has taught me to a profound extent. They have become a microcosm for the Angelic race, and I have learnt and understood a great deal because of Man. That is perhaps the truth Sammael has always been trying to imply through her equivocal education. Yet, I have not even begun the true lesson yet. But you, my beloved, you are teaching me now, are you not? Beyond Man, beyond Heaven, beyond God and all forms of the divine, you have begun to teach me. My darling, how you have transformed me, and taught me, and it is with these new eyes that I have come to see Sammael's teachings so differently. It is because of you, my love, that I can finally begin to understand what that child discovered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1) Adlai's name is Hebrew in origin, and means "God is Just", which demonstrates a certain tone of irony within this act.

2) Adlai is called a Daughter of Adam and Eve. This phrase was first used by C.S. Lewis in his _Narnia_ novels, as to character that if all of Man is born from Adam and Eve, therefore we are all either a Son or Daughter of Adam and Eve.

3) The Seven Cardinal Sins was first ordered by Pope Gregory the Great in the 6th Century, A.D., and therefore long into the birth of human civilization. However, for this story, Heaven would have created the Seven Cardinal Sins after Lucifer's seven generals who fell during the Great War: Astaroth and Astarte, Beelzebub, Belial, Asmodeus, Mammon, Leviathan, and Barbelo. In reality, however, in 1589, it was Peter Binsfield, Bishop of Trier, who first categorized a demon with each sin: Asmodeus for Lust, Beelzebub for Gluttony, Mammon for Greed, Leviathan for Envy, Belphegor for Sloth, Lucifer for Pride, and Satan (Sammael) for Wrath. Therefore, humans tried before the Great Fall would have been judged not on the Seven Sins, but other orders.

4) Suicide is usually considered the ultimate crime by all sects of Christiandom, especially Catholicism, that one can commit against God, as that it directly disobeys His ordainment, for humans are supposed to live and die by His command, and not by their own accord.

5) Hell is a separate entity to Hades in this story. Hades has appeared in various incarnations throughout the centuries, and it is the place which the soul goes to after death, and often coincides with Sheol ("the pit"), which is the "abode of the dead" and the place where all souls go, good or bad. However, Tartarus ("the deep place") is the place within Hades that those who have committed evil acts go to to suffering for eternity. Although Yuki-sensei writes of seven levels of Hell and Heaven, there are, according to Dante, nine levels of Hell and Heaven.


	7. Act V

**Act V – A History of Conspiracy**

* * *

Although the influence of Sammael's teachings came into affect nearly immediately after her death, it did not impact Heaven in any substantial way till the conspiracies began to surface. It was subtle at first, of course, for conspiracies are always subtle, in the semblance of opaque, alabaster colours. But, like the feverish carnage of a newborn storm, the image soon came into view—of white fire and the call of a million voices. It first began with Astaroth. 

Even if his temper has never been good, the incident that particular day was absolutely not normal. Astaroth had picked a particularly bad fight with a fellow Angel, and that resulted in the Hall of Synopsis being nearly completely destroyed. Mountains of scrolls and books and anthologies were ruined, brunt to ashen sand. Astaroth was thus sent down to Tartarus for a good few days to cool down; it was the only thing any of us could really expect of him. The Throne had never been one who held a reputation of composure, but it was still odd to see him so upset over such a trivial fight with another Angel. Astaroth was always quite sketchy about Astarte, but he has never exploded into such anger.

Then, when all the history of the Hall of Synopsis was being catalogued to see what was destroyed and what was safe, the Archangels responsible for the task found that many books and scrolls were missing from the Hall. Most of them were books and incantations and scrolls written by none other than our beloved, satirical and idiosyncratic Teacher, with a few even by Anael and even the ancient Adam Kadamon, as well. It was odd that such writings would vanish out of thin air, but the Council took no notice, despite much suggestion from Zaphikiel and Gabriel.

It wasn't long after that the citizens of the Heavenly Kingdom began to notice the uprising and growth of Lucifiel's followers. The most beloved Son of God had always been popular with the masses, but never so intently with so many specific individuals. One particularly odd thing was how Belial seemed to be around him so often. Constantly following him; Lucifiel's most ardent shadow. Her dressings had begun to change, and there was a lightness and elevation in her impiety. There was a constant look of adoration in her eyes for the Prince; Asmodeus was not exactly happy with this, despite seeming to have a close relationship with Lucifiel as well.

There was one incident I remember with Belial quite vividly. She had come to Hades to visit me in my manor, in one of the occasions that I stayed in the Underworld. She had come to request from me the words of the girl child, Adlai, who committed the crime of suicide, and thus was sentence to Eternal Damnation in Tartarus.

"Why would _you_, of all people, Belial, want that child's writings?" I inquire curiously, from within my study.

She smiles sardonically, almost secretive in essence. "I've heard much of her from Asmodeus; she interests me, she does, Uriel. Despite the fact I would never have the opportunity to meet her, I would, at least, enjoy the pleasure of enticing her thoughts and philosophies. Her intellect intrigues me, and her thinking fascinates me." She giggles, almost. "I know you still have all those anthologies and books she wrote, Uriel; please, may you lend them to me, if only for a little while?"

I looked at her genuinely. There was something devious and troubling in her eyes, but not necessarily harmful and distasteful. Belial was always the cleverest nymph; she was hard to say no to.

"All right; you may have her writings, but only for a little while," I spoke as I gestured the section of my library where I had kept Adlai's lexis of philosophy. "But _why_ do you want it for, Belial?"

She pauses for a moment as she collects the layers of white paper. "I have much to learn, Uriel. Teacher did leave us in Man the greatest educationalist. And I think, perhaps from this girl child, I could learn something…" She turns to me suddenly, her eyes unexpectedly cold and unfeeling. "There is much fault of our race that needs to be amended. You and I both know that. She saw something we did not, this girl. I want to know what she saw."

Perhaps I should have considered the meaning behind those words, but on that day, I was careless—I did not care for any of Heaven's obscured politics. Alexiel was released from Eden, that day. Curious, isn't it, that she should be _freed_ from paradise, when Humanity has always sought paradise through Eden. But she was left the high castle of Atziluth, and I did not care about anything else besides that—Belial's words, the conspiracies of Heaven, Teacher's lessons—none of it meant anything to me that moment. I loved her dearly, my darling, different from how I love you; I loved her whole-heartedly, passionately, painfully. I loved her for her beauty, her grace, her strength, and her absolute divinity. Do not look at me as so, my sweet; I cannot even _define_ the magnitude of how I love _you_.

I knew Alexiel from childhood—when we were both young; all of us Angels had just been born from within the same impregnable womb. I marveled at Alexiel from a young age—she was Teacher's dearest student; but we saw rarely of her. She was locked within Heaven; she was kept away from Rosiel, her own twin. It was cruel, perhaps the cruelest of all Father's acts. If it were not for their separation, Rosiel probably would not have turned mad and delusional. He loved her much more than any of us can define—I'm not quite sure he ever realized how much. It was a twisted, yet innocently pure sort of love.

Alexiel had come down under the orders of the Irin to visit the lower levels of Heaven—I should have been tending to Hades, but I left for the Kingdom to simply see her, after such a long occasion. She would, of course, not stay within the other levels. She would only visit, see Gabriel from what I was told, and that she would return to Atziluth afterwards. I spoke with her in the Hall of Synopsis—it was good to hear her voice, so sweet and melodic, yet strong and bold—she asked of Teacher's demise, and I spoke of it honestly. She held such a forlorn look upon her face when I spoke of Teacher's words.

I was with her when Rosiel tried to approach her—he was fervent, passionate, desperate, and almost childlike in essence. But she passed him, speaking only to other Angels and myself, disregarding him completely. Was Alexiel callous to do such a thing? Considering the option she received from the Father, I should believed not. Alexiel loved Rosiel, much more than she loved anyone else, which was probably why she did what she did. But we are not there just yet.

"I am not here on leisure, Uriel; God would never let me," she spoke as we walked in the Gardens of Babylon. "I would never be able to leave Atziluth…if not for the circumstances."

I peered at her curiously. "Which is?"

She smiles curiously, and turns to me with those magnificently blue eyes. "You must know of God's project, which Gabriel is heading, do you not?"

"The Annunciation?"

She nods. "There is much the Father is building—and the results of that experiment is what He is building to." She sighs deeply, picking a carnation from the ground, gingerly plucking the petals from the flower. "I am here to help with that project. That is my key purpose."

"But the Annunciation is not complete yet…there is still much to do, from what Gabriel tells me."

She laughs, throwing the petals onto the green earth. "Ah, my old friend, it's true. There is still much to do of the project, but the next phase is what I am here for." She marches through the flower fields, gently dropping the yellow petals of the carnation onto the ground. "Father's going to send me to Earth; sweet Gabriel shall be a Messenger, and deliver a message to a mortal man named Noah, a builder. He'll build a ship, and have all the things of the World on it, and then a Flood will come, and wreck all that Man has been, and Father will see if whether Man shall rebuild itself." She turns to me, letting the torn flower fall. "And your little Alexiel shall be the Harbinger."

I narrow my eyes in realization. "Father's planning to destroy Man?"

Alexiel shakes her head formidably. "No, no, Uriel, not destroy, never destroy. He's going to _ruin_. He's going to tear up an entire civilization, just to see whether or not it can still stand to survive and breath." Her laughter is haunting. "He wants to see, just wants to see, and I am supposed to be a Harbinger of Death. Appropriate, is it not, to speak with the Angel of Death before such an act."

"With all due respect, dear Alexiel, I am no Angel of Death. That title belongs to Sammael—her and only her, and still and forever her. They never allotted me that position, and neither did I want it. The claim of Angel of Death was never taken by any other. I am the Guardian of Hades, that is all, a simple Judge…a horrible Punisher…" I drown into silence. My face suddenly becomes placid as I remembered that sweet human girl, who died too young, too bright, too tormented.

Unexpectedly, Alexiel gazes at me with an expression of pity and sympathy. She reaches up, and touches my cheek tentatively, her eyes full of worry and concern. Her hand is soft, and small, smelling of lavender and jasmine perfumes, tender and supple like silk. "I heard about that human girl who was sentenced to Damnation. Asmodeus told me of her and her intelligence. She reminded you of Sammael, didn't she?"

I hesitated. I nodded.

"But she's not Sammael, and no one could ever be Sammael again. Teacher was one of a kind, absolute—a puzzle, a riddle, an enigma, a paradox. She was everything and anything, and she was incredibly vague about all she taught." I pause, carefully, slowly, thinking. "She still troubles me." I gaze at Alexiel painfully. "I loved her like a mother, and I was the one who took her life. I was her Arbitrator, her Judge, her murderer."

"She left you a heavy burden, Uriel, to carry on her tasks. Hades does not suit you; you are not a Judge, and you certainly are no murderer," she speaks. "Fate is cruel, as is Father." She tears away from me, wandering aimlessly amongst the flowers. "I never got to say good-bye, and she was always so kind to me. There is no grave for her; I wish I had seen her before her death." She breaks into silence for a moment. "What became of her?"

I dare not answer, but it is useless to hide the truth from Alexiel. "Her head was…severed from her body, and her flesh was used by the Laboratory—though I do not know exactly what they did with it. Her soul fled from her remains, and I do not know what became of her Existence. Did she die? I do not know. Did she live? I do not know." I smirk a little. "Even in her absence, she is still obscure."

Alexiel laughs at this, and a great love swells within me for her. It was a simple jest, but only she understood its implications.

"Will you return to Atziluth soon?"

Her smile dampens. "Yes."

"What about Rosiel?"

She smiles, but says nothing.

"I have to see Gabriel before I leave, and perhaps Zaphikiel as well."

Abruptly, she turns to me with a startling gaze, her eye fervent and bright. "Like the Flood unto Assiah, Heaven shall fall under its own watery spells soon enough. There is something within the air, I can feel it, things the High Council does not want us to know, things Father is keeping from us, things our fellow Angels do not want us to know, things, Uriel, the things that Sammael spoke of, I see it coming alive and coming true. Something began to manifest itself when she died, and now its being born into this Space. I do not know what any of this means, the missing books of the Hall of Synopsis, the existence and death of that girl child, the passing of Anael and the Sandalphon Project, Zaphikiel's blindness, Gabriel's Annunciation…and that oh so terrible Flood that will engulf Assiah soon."

"Alex…"

She smiles absurdly. "Something is starting, just starting, Uriel, like the early drums of war, beating feverishly."

She was absolutely right, of course, as always. Speculations become predictions and these predictions thus become reality. In the Hall of Synopsis today, there is a book that documents the Fall of Lucifer, and his descend from a beloved Angel to the Prince of Lies. But, to be honest, the War that Lucifer waged started much long ago. He was not the mastermind behind it—there were others influencing within the background. It was a massive history of conspiracy, with many puzzlements and conjectures—the relationship between Sammael and Lucifer and what became of her, the Twins, Adam Kadamon's appearance to Zaphikiel, Gabriel's rise and fall, Raziel's entire existence, and most certainly, the fate of the Organic and Inorganic Angels. It is only now, with these new eyes, that I begin to see the troubling machinate behind it all.

Was it all Father's plan?

If it was so, then my, how many miscalculations He made.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1) The Hanging Gardens of Babylon (also known as the Hanging Gardens of Semiramis) is one of the original Seven Wonders of the World, built by Nebuchadnezzar II in around 600 B.C. The gardens have been well-documented in the writings of Greek historians and poets, and is often imagined as the most beautiful and spectacular lush paradise (a humanized Eden, so to speak). Although there is debate as to the existence of the Hanging Gardens, Greek historians report that the location was destroyed in the 1st Century B.C.

2) The Annunciation is the revelation to Mary by the Archangel Gabriel that she was immaculately pregnant with Christ. However, in this story, the term is used to mean an experiment conducted by God. This will be explained in later chapters.

3) A harbinger is a sign of things to come, and harbingers figure prominently throughout Christian dogma as forces that propel major decisions. However, the actual mechanics of harbingers may be simply be an aspect of human psychology and is dependent on a person's subconscious cognizant of major events in his or her life based on laws of probability. When one is able to aware of their subconscious cognizant, they are able to recognize the factors of probability, they are able to recognize the signs, allowing them to respond accordingly.

4) In Judaism, Samael (Sammael) is the Angel of Death, whose name means "poison of God". Thus, death is given the connotation as the poison God delivers onto Mankind. In this story, because Sammael was killed, there is no longer a personified Death, and thus Death roams the world free with its own will, and no one else can take its office. Furthermore, in tarot, Death is the XIII card, and is used to represent great transformation or deep change. The Death card is often seen as not speaking of physical death, but the end of one cycle and the beginning of another; and death in tarot is always viewed as a "gardener of life", getting rid of the old and bringing in the new. In this way, Sammael and her death can be seen as ending one era in Heaven, and giving life to a great change.


End file.
